*Kira* Miki
*Kira* Miki is an up and coming Lilim idol who visits VA-11 Hall-A on her way to her concert. She is a King-class CH1A model Lilim. Appearance *Kira* Miki has extremely pale, white skin, a trait shared by all Lilim seen thus far, as well as long blue hair and red eyes. She is fairly tall and has an extremely large bust, the largest of any female character in the game. Personality *Kira* Miki has an incredibly cheery and energetic personality, either a benefit of or to her idol career, best seen when she managed to get everyone in the bar, even those not in her conversation, to begin chanting her name. She is also highly appreciative of her fans (although she dislikes the term), referring to the fan club that follows her everywhere as extra security, and is thankful for a certain fan that breaks into her home each day to make her breakfast, despite the fact that they rummage through her panty drawers each time. Background *Kira* Miki was deployed two years prior to the start of the game. She did a few variety shows with a jazz band before going solo afterwards. Her legal name is Michelle Kingston. At some point *Kira* Miki got into a relationship with her producer, as they were both single and grew close due to spending a lot of time together. If the player gets her drunk, *Kira* Miki tells Jill that she feels she has lost her sense of self-identity. She says that "*Kira* Miki" was just an artist name, a role that she invested herself in but now she's so deep into the role that she doesn't remember what she was like before she became *Kira* Miki. However, in spite of that, *Kira* Miki feels that what she's doing is a noble duty. She feels that most people need to cling to something to deal with the stress and uncertainty of life and for many people, she's that thing. She feels that it's her duty to give them songs that will cheer them up and make their lives worth living. Therefore she feels that if the price of protecting the happiness of all those people is the sacrifice of her identity then it is well worth it. Plot *Kira* Miki first comes in on in on Day 2 after your break and immediately asks for Tea (You can buy Mulan Tea before Day 2's shift starts.) If you don't have tea then a Sunshine Cloud will work. Jill is initially confused about her name, but she will clarify she prefers *Kira* Miki and gets all of the people currently in the bar to join her in pronouncing it several times, even when they weren't actually in the conversation. Afterwards, she leaves the bar to perform at her concert. If you successfully give her Mulan Tea and get all her orders correct, she will give you tickets to her second concert later on in the game. This unlocks her ending and gets the player the "Listen to my song!" achievement. In the epilogue where Jill attends the concert, *Kira* Miki dedicates her opening song to Jill. Order list The following are a list of drinks that *Kira* Miki will ask for throughout the game; drinks in italics are those which aren't explicitly asked for but can be served without penalty. ;December 14 (Day 2): * Mulan Tea or Sunshine Cloud * Something soft (Blue Fairy) * Any bitter non-alcoholic drink. ;December 29 (Day 17): * Anything sweet * Mulan Tea or Sunshine Cloud * Sparkle Star Early Design The final game's resources contain two early versions of Kira Miki's sprites, at least one of which can be seen on the development blog. These sprites are named "kira_spr", "kira_eyes", and "kira_lips". Screenshots featuring these sprites were shown off on the development blog in September 2014; her final design was shown off in July 2015. These sprites are named "miki_spr2", "miki_eyes2", and "miki_lips2". In the demo, which contains both of these early designs but not the final design, the "2" is missing from the sprite names. She also used to have a more youthful and less mature look during the beta version of the game. Achievements * The achievement "Listen to my song!" is unlocked if serve Mulan Tea on day 2 and get all *Kira* Miki orders correct. Trivia * *Kira* Miki is the only character whose birthday is in September. * An instrumental version of one of *Kira* Miki's songs, Your Love is a Drug, is playable on the bar jukebox after purchasing it at JC Elton's. * According to the height chart released by Sukeban, *Kira* Miki is the tallest female character in the game. * *Kira* Miki's name pronounced as all one word is similar to kirameki (煌めき), which means "sparkle" in Japanese. * When you get her ending, she will dedicate the performance to Jill. * Even if you purchase the *Kira* poster for Jill's room before she shows up, Jill will not recognise her at all. * *Kira* Miki is the only character in the game to have an official voice actor, Adriana Figueroa. ** Adriana sings the songs "Shine Spark" and "Lifebeat of Lilim" as the character of *Kira* Miki. Sources * The Cutting Room Floor- Early Design information. Category:Lilim Category:VA-11 Hall-A regulars